symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirabe Tsukuyomi (GotenSakurauchi)
Pink |Occupation = Symphogear User |VA (Japanese) = Yoshino Nanjō}} is one of the main protagonists of the ''Senki Zesshō Symphogear'' series. Introduced as an antagonist, Shirabe later becomes one of the protagonists of the series. She is a Symphogear user and wields the Shul Shagana relic. She is also the latest reincarnation of Finé. Etymology - Means "Tune". - Means "Moon Reading". It is also short for the name of the Shinto moon god, Tsukuyomi no Mikoto. History Shirabe's past prior to becoming part of the Receptor Children is still largely unknown but it is known from her character description for Symphogear AXZ that she became one of the Receptor Children during some sort of accident, which is when she was kidnapped and placed in the White Orphanage. It is known that she is an orphan. Attacks & Abilities Holy Chant Various Shul Shagana tron Attacks |-| Canon Attacks= * - Hundreds of small saw blades are fired from Shirabe's compartments. * - Shirabe's compartments unfold into a pair of waldo arms each ending in one massive buzz saw capable of being used as a shield. These buzz saws can be launched as much larger versions of Alpha Style 100 Rebirths' projectile. Almost all of Shirabe's other attacks extend from this one. * - A doubled version of Gamma Style Infinite Firewheels, with each compartment splitting into two so that Shirabe can wield four buzz saws at once. * - Both of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws combine into a large mono wheel vehicle which Shirabe can use for transportation or to ride into an opponent. * - Each of Shul Shugana's large buzz saws transforms into a helicopter rotor which arrange themselves to place one above and one below Shirabe, providing protection as well as allowing her to fly and use herself as a ramming weapon. *'Superb Song' - Her Superb Song forms armor over her arms and legs, arming her with a large pair of buzz saws on her arms. She describes it as an immense strike along a fixed trajectory, effective against immobile or barely moving opponents. * - Only usable in X-Drive, this attack transforms most of Shul Shugana's armor into a giant robot armed with buzz saw arms and bladed ears, which she pilots from a motorcycle-style cockpit on its head. *'Vitalization' - A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlám's armor components that deliver a combined punch fueled by the energy of all six Symphogears. * - She spins at high speed, and the skirt on her armor becomes a buzzsaw. * - She combines armed gear into a massive buzzsaw that she can use to attack her opponent from a distance. * - A combination attack with Kirika. While Shirabe uses Extreme Σ Style・Forbidden Full Moon, Kirika uses The Slasher・Jabberwock from the other side of the enemy, allowing them both to slice through the enemy simultaneously while the enemy is bound, with Kirika using her pauldrons to grab Shirabe and pull on her in order to speed both of them up. * - * - |-| Fanon Attacks= Songs |-|Solo Songs= |-|Group Songs= Relationships Friends *'Kirika Akatsuki': TBA *'Goten Kawakaze': TBA *'Hinako Hoshitsuki': TBA Quotes *(To Goten) "I thought that you were just a nuisance, but you are amazing." Gallery Symphogear EX Character Song 9.png|EX character song cover References Category:Canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users Category:GotenSakurauchi